familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Timiș County
| subdivision_type1 = Development region | subdivision_name1 = Vest | subdivision_type2 = Historical region | subdivision_name2 = Banat | subdivision_type3 = County seat | subdivision_name3 = Timișoara | government_footnotes = | government_type = County Council | leader_party = PSD | leader_title = President of the County Council | leader_name = Titu Bojin | leader_title1 = Prefect | leader_name1 = Eugen Dogariu http://www.prefecturatimis.ro/prezentare.php?nivel=3 | established_title = | established_date = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 8,697 | area_rank = 1st | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_urban_km2 = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | latd = 45.78 | latm = | lats = | latNS = | longd = 21.35 | longm = | longs = | longEW = | population_as_of = 2011 census | population_footnotes = | population_total = 683,540 | population_rank = 6th | population_density_km2 = 78 | population_density_sq_mi = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_density_urban_sq_mi = | population_note = | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal Code | postal_code = | area_code = (+40) 256 or (+40) 356 | blank_name = Car Plates | blank_info = TM | footnotes = | website = County Board County Prefecture |telpref=56 }} Timiș ( , (Тамиш), Banat Bulgarian: ) is a county (județ) of western Romania, in the historical region Banat, with the county seat at Timișoara. It is the largest county in Romania in terms of land area. The name of the county comes from the river Timiş, known in Roman antiquity as river or . The county is also part of the Danube-Kris-Mures-Tisa euroregion. Demographics In 2000, it had a population of 684,506 and the population density was 79/km². In 2006, it had a population of 685,901 and the population density was 79.8/km². *Romanians - 83%National Institute of Statistics, "Populaţia după etnie" *other - 17% Geography This county has a total area of 8,697 km² (3,6% of Romania). It is the largest county in Romania. In the eastern extremity are the Poiana Ruscăi Mountains from the Southern Carpathians group. Elevations decrease to the west, passing through the Lipova Hills to the Western Romanian Plain, the eastern part of the Pannonian Plain. The county is crossed by many rivers, the most important being the Bega River and the Timiş River. Neighbours * Hunedoara County to the east. * Hungary to the northwest - Csongrád County. * Arad County to the north. * Caraş-Severin County to the south. * Serbia to the southwest - Vojvodina Autonomous Province - North Banat District and Central Banat District. Economy Timiş County has one of the most dynamic economies in Romania, being a region with among the highest ratings of foreign investment due to its tradition and its position. The predominant industries in the county are: * Mechanical manufacturing * Food * Chemicals * Textiles * Electronic components * Wood Tourism The main tourist attractions in the county are: * The city of Timişoara. * Lugoj * Buziaş Resort. * Castles at Banloc and Carani. * The area around Făget. There are also a lot of places for hunting and fishing. People * Ana Blandiana * Béla Lugosi * Lavinia Miloşovici * Traian Vuia * Johnny Weissmuller * Tiberiu Brediceanu * Iosif Constantin Drăgan * Béla Bartók * Dositej Obradović * Nikolaus Lenau * Herta Müller Administrative divisions Timiş County has 2 municipalities, 8 towns and 89 communes *Municipalities **Timișoara - capital city; population: 312.113 (as of 2009) **Lugoj - population: 46,189 (as of 2004) *Towns **Sânnicolau Mare - population: 13,298 (as of 2004) **Jimbolia - population: 11,605 (as of 2004) **Recaș - population: 8,188 (as of 2004) **Buziaș - population: 7,738 (as of 2004) **Făget - population: 7,356 (as of 2004) **Deta - population: 6,582 (as of 2004) **Gătaia - population: 6,101 (as of 2004) **Ciacova - population: 4,939 (as of 2004) *Communes **Balinț **Banloc **Bara **Bârna **Beba Veche **Becicherecu Mic **Belinț **Bethausen **Biled **Birda **Bogda **Boldur **Brestovăț **Bucovăț **Cărpiniș **Cenad **Cenei **Checea **Chevereșu Mare **Comloșu Mare **Coşteiu **Criciova **Curtea **Darova **Denta **Dudeștii Noi **Dudeștii Vechi **Dumbrava **Dumbrăvița **Fârdea **Fibiș **Foeni **Gavojdia **Ghilad **Ghiroda **Ghizela **Giarmata **Giera **Giroc **Giulvăz **Gottlob **Iecea Mare **Jamu Mare **Jebel **Lenauheim **Liebling **Livezile **Lovrin **Margina **Mașloc **Mănăștiur **Moravița **Moșnița Nouă **Nădrag **Nițchidorf **Ohaba Lungă **Orțișoara **Otelec **Parța **Pădureni **Peciu Nou **Periam **Pesac **Pietroasa **Pișchia **Racovița **Remetea Mare **Sacoșu Turcesc **Saravale **Satchinez **Săcălaz **Sânandrei **Sânmihaiu Român **Sânpetru Mare **Secaș **Șag **Șandra **Știuca **Teremia Mare **Tomești **Tomnatic **Topolovățu Mare **Tormac **Traian Vuia **Uivar **Variaș **Vălcani **Victor Vlad Delamarina **Voiteg See also * Lion and Sun#Other (non-Iranian) variants References External links Google earth file (kmz) with information about the Timis Bega catchment and the 2005 flood event Download the kmz file category: category:Valid name- county category:Valid name- county- Romania Category:Counties of Romania